Young Dawn
by kornerbrandon
Summary: When Canada is attacked, it's up to the Finnegan High crew to fight back. Rated T for violence and language. Disclaimer: I DON'T own Mr. Young, Red Dawn 2012 or any OCs
1. Chapter 1

**G'day mates. I already wrote a Kickin' It oneshot that I received a favourable response to. I also just saw Red Dawn 2012 (obsessed with that film), so I thought, how would the Mr. Young characters cope in the same situation. Unfortunately, I DON'T own Mr. Young, Red Dawn 2012 or any other things mentioned in this. **

**P.S. Adam and Echo are dating at this point.**

It was a day like any other in Finnegan High School. Slab was dunking Derby in the bins*, Ivy was flirting with Hutch (unsuccessfully I might add), and Adam and Echo were discussing a surprise date Adam had arranged.

"Adam, why can't you just tell me?" Whined Echo. She had been pestering him all day about it. And since it was very nearly the end of the day, he was hearing even more about it.

"Echo, for the billionth time, I can't tell you" said Adam tiredly. He was always tired lately for some reason. Adam guessed that the reason was because of the threats coming from North Korea. Not that he was a warmonger; he just didn't seem to think it was just bluff this time. No, he believed the threats were real this time. Unfortunately, no-one believed him. Not even Echo.

"Ugh, Adam let the North Korea thing go, please" It was almost like she could read his mind.

_Bbbbrrrrriiiinnnngggg_

"I'm sorry, Echo. Meet me at my house at eight. I'll tell you then" he said.

"Sure thing baby" she said before pecking him on the cheek and hurrying out the school. Adam already had the night planned out quite extensively. He knew that Echo was a huge sci-fi fan, so he had decided on a night-long Starship Troopers marathon. Echo had always wanted to see those films, but never got the chance. On the contrary, Adam had all four of them on DVD. His favourite was the first. He personally thought that the second one should be lit on fire and buried beneath a pile of radioactive waste and forgotten about.

When 8 o'clock rolled around, Echo was waiting outside Adam's house, waiting patiently for someone to open the door. Ivy, having been the closest when the doorbell rang, answered.

"Oh, hi Echo. I'll just get Adam. ADAM!" she yelled, hurting Echo's ears "ADAM! YOU'RE GIRLFRIEND'S HERE!"

"Yeah, yeah I heard you the first time" he muttered. "Hey Echo" he said, flashing a million-dollar smile toward her. Echo was sure she looked as red as a beetroot.

"Mind if I come in?" She said. Adam realised he was standing in the doorway.

"By all means" He replied.

"So, what do you have planned?" She asked as she walked in.

"Well I know how much you've wanted to see the Starship Troopers films. So I was thinking of an all night marathon of those" He simply stated.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" Squealed Echo. _God, she is such a fangirl when it comes to sci-fi._ Thought Adam. He had learned not to say certain things around Echo. When Echo regained her memory, he jokingly stated how much of a bad singer she was. Later that day doctors had removed a fork from his arm (no prizes for guessing who threw it).

While Echo made herself comfortable on the couch, Adam grabbed a couple of bags of goodies he had bought after school. Adam and Ivy's mother was out with Principal Tater quite a bit recently, so the two had come to depend on one another and had grown much closer recently as brother and sister.

He set the goodies down on the coffee table and popped Starship Troopers 1 into the DVD player. He settled down onto the couch as Echo snuggled into him. _What a perfect night _he thought as he kissed Echo on the forehead. He was watching one of his favourite films, with a huge packet of fun-size Mars Bars. But above all, he had the most beautiful girl in the world cuddling into his shoulder. He couldn't imagine a better night.

~several hours later~

As the credits began to roll for Starship Troopers: Invasion, Echo spoke up for the first time since the beginning of the first film (discounting the times in the third film when she screamed "Yeah! Stick it to those bugs Rico! WHOOO!").

"Adam, I'm tired" she said.

"Yeah, me too babe" he replied. As he was about to turn off the TV, the power went out.

"Aaagh, not another blackout" he said.

"Yeah. Well goodnight Adam" she said as she snuggled into his shoulder.

"Goodnight Echo" he said as he kissed her forehead. He could've sworn that he heard the sound of jets soaring through the night sky.

He woke up the next morning to the sound of his mother's snow globe crashing onto the ground. Echo snapped awake at the same time. Ivy then appeared at the bottom of the staircase, clearly freaked out.

"What's going on?" she managed to get out. The three raced outside to see an armada of military transport planes over Finnegan. Suddenly, a small plane broke off and swooped toward them at a very low altitude. As it buzzed over them, Adam noticed something about the jet. It didn't have the markings of the Canadian air force.

"Sheesh, the government's not gonna like this" Said Ivy.

"Those aren't ours, look at the red stars on the wings!" shouted Adam. Suddenly, the jet wheeled around toward them, obviously with less-than-noble intentions.

"HIT THE DECK!" He yelled. The three of them instantly dropped on their stomachs just as the jet sprayed the road with machine gun fire. "We gotta get out of here!" he screamed

"How?" Said Echo

"Ivy, you passed your driving test right?"* asked Adam

"Yeah. Barely though" replied Ivy

"That'll have to do. Let's take the neighbours' pickup" Adam instructed. Their neighbours were on vacation in Hawaii, so Adam and Ivy had to look after their house. Adam unlocked the garage to reveal an old, but perfectly functioning pickup truck.

"Right, looks like they took the keys with them, so how are we supposed to get this car out of here?" Asked Echo.

"We hotwire it" said Adam. Echo looked at him as if he were mad.

"Echo, it's our best chance of getting out of here" said Ivy. Adam went to work on the car. Suddenly, the engine spluttered into life.

"Adam, where on Earth did you learn that?" Asked Echo.

"I wasn't always a saint, Echo" he replied, matter-of-factly. Ivy and Echo jumped into the seats, while Adam hopped into the back. Ivy backed the car out and sped down the road. A soldier, standing in the middle of the road, was unlucky enough to be in their path. He didn't even have time to whip out his AK-47 assault rifle before he was bowled over by Ivy.

"You are dangerous" said Echo

"That's what my driving instructor said" Replied Ivy **(If you can guess that reference, you get a shout out next chapter)**

Suddenly, Derby and Slab came hurtling down the street.

"Adam, hold up!" Called Derby. Adam tapped the roof of the pickup

"Ivy, hold up a sec, Derby and Slab have to get in" Ivy responded by flooring the brake pedal, causing Adam to slam his head into the roof of the cab

~several days later~

Adam woke up. His vision was blurry and his brain was muddled. _Now that's a first_ he thought.

"He's awake. Guys, he's awake!" called Ivy to the others. He saw Slab and Echo run in, rifles and shotguns slung over their shoulders. Echo had tears in her eyes.

"Adam, baby thank goodness your okay" she said

"Hey, I'm a stubborn guy" he replied. She leant in and smashed her lips into his. He kissed back with just as much force. Just as the kiss was deepened, Ivy ruined the moment.

"Guys, save the PDA for when we're not in mortal danger" she said

"Wait. Where's Derby?" asked Adam

"He's on watch" said Slab.

"Okay. What the Hell exactly happened?" asked Adam

"North Korea invaded Canada Adam. We've been attacked. We're stuck behind enemy lines" explained Echo, tears welling up in her eyes again.

"Get Derby in here now" said Adam. Ivy complied.

"Okay now that we're all here, does anyone know what we're going to do?" Adam asked. No-one replied.

"Well I know what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna fight. We can't just roll over and die. Are the rest of you in or out?" No response. Suddenly Echo stood up.

"I'm in" she said

"Me too" said Derby

"I guess I'm in too" said Ivy

"Let's give'em a taste of their own medicine" said Slab

"Alright then. Get some rest. For us, this war begins tomorrow" **(guess the reference and you get a shout out)**

***I'm Australian, so I say bin instead of garbage can**

*** I have no idea what the legal driving age in Canada is. So if you can PM me to clear that up, I'll gladly give you a shout out.**

**Good or bad? Review please. Constructive criticism is how I improve. I'm also taking suggestions for OCs the group meets. PM me your suggestions. Must include: gender, height, personality, age (preferably 13-16, but I'm not fussed), special skills, and reasons for wanting to fight back. I would also like you to include skin colour and flaws, but I can work without them. Stereotypes WILL NOT be considered. See ya, mates!**


	2. Chapter 2

**G'day mates. Good to see the reviews rolling in. Sorry for not updating in a while (combination of writer's block and a MASSIVE homework assignment due the day school goes back). But I promise to use the rest of the school holidays to update as often as possible.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mr. Young or Red Dawn 2012**

**P.S. There will be some language in this story. Please don't say that they wouldn't use that kind of language. Their teenagers stuck in a country under hostile occupation. Wouldn't you be tempted to cuss as well in the same situation?**

Adam and Echo were on a hill just outside town, trying to find out what was happening.

"It doesn't make any sense. I know North Korea and the Americans don't get along, but why would they attack us?" Echo wondered out loud.

"Well, we do have a huge trade with the Americans. Maybe they attack us to cut off our trade with the U.S?" said Adam while looking through the binoculars. It seemed a logical conclusion.

"Well, that at least makes sense. But still, I know they have a huge army-"said Echo.

"1.1 million" corrected Adam

"Thanks for the interruption. But still, to invade a country this size they'd have to call up everyone. And even then I'm not too sure they'd be able to take over the country"

"Well you know there is a bigger picture here. Like you said, even with an army the size of North Korea's, they couldn't take the whole country, so my guess is-"

"What's your guess Adam?" asked Echo.

"Son of a bitch!"

"What is it?"

"Town square, right in front of city hall." Said Adam, handing the binoculars to Echo. Echo could see a man who looked about thirty wearing a blue beret.

"Yeah, so what? It's another soldier" said Echo, confused.

"Not just any soldier. He's Russian. The blue beret means he's Spetznaz. That's Russian Special Forces."

"What's he here for?" asked Echo

"Probably to help the Koreans find anyone trying to fight back"

Suddenly, the two hear some rustling in the trees behind them. They turned around to see 3 Korean soldiers step out. Adam motioned for Echo to follow him as the two ran into a thick clump of bushes. The soldiers hadn't noticed them yet. _Luck's really on our side at the moment,_ thought Adam. It didn't last long though. One of the soldiers saw a flash of Echo's long brown hair.

As the soldier walked toward the bushes, Adam realised there was only one way out. He popped up from the bushes and blasted the soldier in the chest with a shotgun. As the other two soldiers scrabbled for the assault rifles, Adam ran to the soldier he killed and grabbed his rifle. He took aim and shot another soldier, who collapsed, a bullet in his neck. The remaining soldier ran back to the car that had brought them up the hill to call for help. He was fast, but not fast enough. Adam fired the rifle again, dropping the soldier with a single shot.

As the adrenaline faded, Adam realised what he had done, and was horrified. After what happened to his father, he had vowed to never touch a gun. Now he, plain, old, genius Adam Young had just killed three people. He had a very strong set of morals (it was one of the reasons he couldn't retaliate when Echo threw a fork in his arm). Now he had broken his code. Echo could see that he was shaken.

"Adam, it's okay. They would've killed us if you hadn't killed them" she said, but Adam was still horrified with himself.

"C'mon, let's grab their guns and go" he said. He and Echo grabbed the soldiers' guns and all the bullets they could carry. Before long, they were back at camp.

"Where'd you get those things?"Asked Derby, pointing to the assault rifles.

"Adam killed 3 soldiers when they tried to jump us" explained Echo. Ivy looked to her brother. He was still visibly shaken.

"Adam . . ." she said as she followed him onto the tent he and Echo shared.

"Adam are you okay?" she asked.

"I killed them Ivy. Just like that. One of them looked about your age. And just about as scared as I was. I can't even tell if what I did was right or wrong" said Adam. Ivy knew that Adam would never attack someone unless provoked. She was worried about him. Just when the group needed him the most, he could fall into the abyss and not come out.

"Adam, we need someone like you to lead us. We won't survive for one minute without you" she said. Adam chuckled.

"True. You'd ignore a bridge and probably try to raid a clothing store" he replied. Ivy just laughed.

"Alright. Get everyone here ASAP. I have an idea." Ivy ran outside to get Slab, Derby and Echo. As the four waited patiently, Adam came out of his tent.

"Right. I was thinking, they'll probably send a search party for that patrol, so we set up an ambush for them and chop'em up before they even know what hit them" said Adam.

"And just how do we do this?" asked Slab.

"Well, they'll probably want to find as quickly as possible, right? So we set ourselves up near the car and take them out there." The rest of the group seemed to agree. Adam grabbed one of the assault rifles and passed the other two to Echo and Derby. The five of them were hiding in the trees a moment later with the car in sight. Suddenly, two vehicles rolled up and ten soldiers stepped out. Adam saw that the cars had two huge machine guns on top. As the soldiers crowded around the missing patrol's car, Adam smiled to himself.

"FIRE!" He yelled. Two shotguns blasted and three assault rifles chattered as eight soldiers fell the remaining two moved back toward their own vehicles, firing as they went. The two machine gunners opened up, spraying high-calibre bullets at Adam and the group. Adam lined up one of the gunners and put a bullet clean through his forehead. He then took down the other gunner with a single shot.

One of the surviving soldiers grabbed a rocket launcher and aimed. Just as he was about to fire, Slab blasted him in the stomach. The single surviving soldier ran to the rocket launcher, but Echo had been waiting for it, and shot him in the chest.

"Okay, grab the weapons and ammo, especially the rocket launcher" instructed Adam. Derby grabbed the launcher, and found additional rockets in the back of one of the cars. Slab saw that one of the soldiers had been carrying a PKM light machine gun. It was heavy, bet he could handle it. Ivy found an SVD Dragunov sniper rifle. It was long, but accurate.

"Right, we've got everything we can carry, now let's move before any tanks or helicopters show up" said Adam. The group agreed, and moved off.

In all his years, Major Wung of the Korean People's Army had never seen anything like this. From what his intelligence people had gathered, five teenagers had killed one of his vehicle-mounted patrols, and then lured in the search party and ambushed them. The town was now a combat zone. If he couldn't compel them to surrender, he would kill them all.

**And there you have it. Looks like they're becoming a bit of a nuisance. Also, I need OC ideas, please. Also I am thinking of writing a crossover, but I can't decide which one! There's a poll on my profile, so vote for your favourite! See ya mates! **


	3. Chapter 3

**G'day mates. Here's another chapter for you! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I was going to do it on the 26****th****, but I was still tired from Anzac Day on the 25****th****. **

**Shoutout to aaa3007, who submitted the first OC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mr. Young, Red Dawn 2012 or any OCs**

Adam was bored. He'd been terrified plenty of times, but never bored. He decided to take another look through the binoculars. Just as he was scanning the area, he spotted something: a tent and what looked like the remains of a campfire. The tent definitely wasn't military. He walked back to the camp.

"Derby, you're coming with me. I spotted a camp and it didn't look like military. We're going to check it out" he said

"Okay, Adam" replied Derby, picking up his assault rifle. The two trudged through the forest, heading for the campsite.

"So, how are things with Echo, Adam?" Derby asked suddenly asked.

"Yeah, good, I mean, all things considered. Thanks for asking" replied Adam. Eventually they reached the campsite.

"Campfire looks recent" said Derby. Suddenly Adam felt a deathly cold touch on the side of his head. He turned around to see a girl no older than he was, holding a shotgun to his head.

"Okay, just take it easy girl-"

"Don't say a goddamn word. Now, you and your friend are going to leave my camp, and never come back" said the girl. Suddenly, Derby appeared, aiming his rifle at the girl.

"Get the gun away from my best friend" he said in a calm voice that had death dripping from every word. Reluctantly, the girl lowered the shotgun.

"Okay, now just who the Hell are you?" asked Adam

"My name's Victoria Mendez, but everyone calls me Tori. Hey, you're them aren't you? Adam Young and Derby von- ah I forget your last name. I've gotta show you guys something."

Adam looked at Derby, who shrugged as if to say _what the Hell?_ They followed Tori back to the tent, who grabbed something from it. They looked a bit ominous, even from a distance. As Adam read it, his eyes grew wide

"Canadian terrorist guerrillas ambushed a group of Korean People's Army personnel safeguarding the Liberation of Canada 5 days ago. Any information relating to the capture of the terrorists will be greatly rewarded."

Adam suddenly realised that this girl could be rather useful.

"Hey Tori? Would you mind joining us? We could use you" said Adam

"Of course I will! The bastards killed my parents and brother on the first day, so now I want to kill'em all!"

"Tori, calm down. We don't have to kill all of them, we just have to kill enough of them." Said Adam

"Okay. Why don't you show me to your camp?"

The three of them arrived back at the camp a few minutes later.

"Tori, why don't you introduce yourself to everyone here. We're going on a raid tonight so I need to make sure that you trust these guys enough and vice versa. Come over to my tent when you're ready." Said Adam

"Okay" replied Tori. She walked up to a pretty brunette girl who looked like she was cleaning her rifle.

"Hey. I'm Tori" she said, extending her hand to the brunette.

"I'm Echo. Nice to meet you" she replied, shaking her hand. _She seems nice enough._ Thought Tori. She noticed Echo was staring at Adam, who smiled and waved at her.

"Are you and Adam dating or something?" asked Tori.

"Yeah. We started dating before the invasion. Ever since, Adam's had his hands full leading us, so there hasn't been much time for romance. Other than a few quick pecks, I mean."

"I hear ya. Hey, Derby seems pretty nice"

"Oh yeah. He's a little dumb, but somehow he always pulls through. Before all this, he hated school. Then the other day he told me he wanted everything back the way it was."

"Even school?"

"Especially school."

"Well I better introduce myself to everyone else"

"Nice talking to you Tori. Take care now; I don't want to lose a friend after I've just met her"

"I will. See ya!"

Tori walked over to a blonde girl who looked maybe a year older than the rest of the group. She looked like she was cleaning up the campfire from last night.

"Hi! I'm Tori" she said, once again extending her hand. She had been taught that when she met a new person; always give a firm, strong handshake.

"Ivy. I'm Adam's sister. Good to meet you." She said, shaking Tori's hand.

"Your Adam's sister? You two don't look an awful lot like each other."

"We get that all the time. He got the brains and I got the looks."

"Okaaaaay. How does Adam usually operate?" Tori wanted to know Adam's leadership style before making the decision to stay or grabbing her backpack and bolting off at night.

"He tends to ask for our opinions on things. If a decision he makes is unpopular, he won't do it. However, if he knows it's the right decision, he'll do it regardless"

"Okay. Sounds pretty solid. Listen, about Derby. . ."

"Ooooh, someone's got a crush!" teased Ivy.

"I do not! Anyway, what's he like?"

"He can be an idiot, but he's loyal to a fault."

"Okay. Nice meeting you"

"You too. See ya round"

She then walked up to a towering boy who looked well suited to the grim task ahead of them.

"Hi. I'm Tori"

"Slab. Pleased to meet you"

"Look forgive me for saying this, but you look like you've about 10 growth spurts in the last year"

"Yeah I get that a lot."

"Yeah. One question: where in the Hell did you get these huge-ass guns!?"

"When we ambushed those soldiers, we made it a policy to take their gear."

"I see. Listen I-" the rumbling of armoured vehicles cut her sentence short. Adam came out of his tent, rifle cradled in his arms.

"Warm it all up! Everything you've got! COME ON YOU APES, YOU WANT TO LIVE FORVER?!" **(Guess the reference, and you get a shoutout) **he yelled. Tori grabbed an assault rifle from Derby and followed Adam. They stopped at a small gully which they took position in. Slab set up the PKM machine gun at the left edge of the line. Derby loaded a rocket into the launcher and jammed a magazine into his rifle. Ivy climbed into a tree with the Dragunov and peered through the scope. Tori fiddled with her rifle. It looked like space-age technology compared to the shotgun she'd been using.

"Little trouble, Tori?" she turned around to see Derby smirking in amusement.

"Yeah. Could help me?" she asked

"Sure. You load the magazine in here, pull back the charging handle, flick off the safety and you're good to go. If you need to reload, hit this button here, and then pull the mag out a load a fresh one."

"Okay thanks" Tori knew that she was blushing fiercely.

"Adam, looks like a whole mess of infantry with about three APCs*!" she called

"Alright. Nobody fires until I give the word. When I do, if you see something move, shoot it. If it screams in Korean, shoot it again." Instructed Adam

Adam then saw what Ivy meant. There were dozens of troops out there. He was amazed when he considered that they had a war to fight. He wanted to wait until they were nearly right on top of them. Soon enough, he had them right where he wanted them.

He motioned to Derby to take out one of the APCs. Derby took aim with the rocket launcher and fired. An APC went up in smoke.

"Open up! Everything you've got!" yelled Adam. 4 assault rifles and a machine gun blasted away, taking down about 20 soldiers in one blow. Derby knocked out the other two APCs with the rocket launcher. The Koreans, upon seeing their armoured support gone, began to retreat. Of course, a certain 16-year old blonde wasn't going to let them get away that easily. Ivy looked through the scope and lined up a soldier.

"One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six." She said, counting the number of kills she got. Adam lobbed a grenade into a group of Koreans, who soon thought no more. As the last of the soldiers were dealt with, Adam heard screaming from inside one of the burning APCs. He calmly walked up and threw a grenade inside, before dropping to the ground. An explosion was heard, and then the screaming stopped.

"Was that really necessary?" asked Tori.

"I'd expect anyone here to do the same for me." He replied.

"Too bad we don't know how everyone else is doing." Said Echo

"Perhaps I can explain" said Tori

**And there is another chapter, finito! What do you guys think of Tori? Looks like she already has a crush on someone! By the way guys, I need OCs! I can't do this story with just one! I also urge you to vote on a poll I created. I am asking you to pick my next story. It will be a crossover, that much is certain. See ya, mates! **


	4. Chapter 4

**G'day mates. Now for the next 2-3 chapters (including this one), I'm going to be dealing with the morally grey areas war throws at you. The group will face some moral dilemmas, and I will grant you the ability to influence some of their decisions. Try to do what you would in the same situation.**

**Shoutout to ToadPlayer64, who guessed the Starship Troopers reference. He/she also has a YouTube channel: user/ToadPlayer64**

**Moving on to the story then!**

"Okay," began Tori. She had a map folded out in front of her while the rest of the group huddled around her.

"The night before the invasion, there was a blackout all across the country. None of really paid much attention to it. Next thing you know, nukes have hit the big cities." She explained

"Like what?" asked Derby

"Oh, you know. Montreal, Quebec, Toronto, Calgary, Winnipeg. All wiped off the face of the Earth."

"Why didn't they nuke Vancouver?" asked Adam.

"That's where they started landing their forces. When they rolled out of Vancouver, our military was isolated and scattered and couldn't fight them properly. From what I heard the whole country was overrun."

"So it's over?" Asked Echo, rather downheartedly.

"Not exactly. Before everything went down, the Koreans made probably the biggest mistake of the war."

"And what was that?" Asked Ivy.

Tori smirked darkly. "They bombed Seattle. Last I heard, The Americans had declared war on the Koreans. But they're probably too busy defending their own borders at the moment, so we can't really expect any help from them anytime soon." Adam and the rest of the group let this sink in.

~several days later~

They were all getting a bit restless. Adam was the worst. He had gone into town without informing the rest of the group a few days ago and had a close encounter with the Russian which resulted in his mother being gunned down right in front of him. How was he supposed to explain _that_ to Ivy?

As the rest of the group walked back to their tents after breakfast, Adam wandered off into the forest. Suddenly, he saw two people. One was a man dressed in a police uniform; the other was a woman who was wearing a shimmering white dress. Adam instantly recognised them as his mother and father.

"Mom? Dad?" He asked.

"Hey kiddo." His dad said

"Hello Adam. Look at you. My son, the war hero." Said his mother

"N-no. T-this isn't right. Y-you're both d-dead." Adam stuttered.

"Oh we know kiddo."

"So why are you here?"

"You're hallucinating Adam." said his mother. Adam just stared in shock.

* * *

"Hey guys, where's Adam?" asked Echo.

"No idea. Might be an idea to look for him." replied Slab. Echo grabbed her rifle, slung it over her shoulder and went to look for her boyfriend. When she found him, what she saw was unnerving. It looked like Adam was talking to himself, but he seemed to think another person was there. She silently walked back to camp and was greeted by Tori.

"Hey! So did you find Adam?"

"Yeah. He said he just wanted to go for a walk"

"So, why didn't he ask you to walk with him?"

"He said he just needed some time to think. Seeing as he's our leader and all, I guess he needs some alone time."

"Still, you're his girlfriend; he should be able to make time for you."

"Yeah well, Adam can be a solitary person sometimes. He was only 14 when he graduated university."

"Well, I'm pretty sure if I could understand Adam I could understand all guys."

"Like Derby?" asked Echo. The blush on Tori's face confirmed that she'd caught her red-handed, or rather red-faced.

"Um . . . how do you know about that?"

"Oh come on Tori. Everybody knows."

"Yeah, so what if I like him? He probably doesn't feel the same way about me." Tori said, looking downcast.

"Are you kidding me? Have you seen the way he looks at you?"

"No. But I'm still not entirely-"

"Hey guys. So, what are you two talking about?" said Derby, seemingly popping out of thin air.

"Oh. Um . . . Nothing" said Tori, her face bright red. Echo just sat there with an amused look on her face. After shooting Echo a death glare, Tori ran back to the tent she and Ivy shared.

"What's up with her?" asked Derby.

"She's just upset because she likes you but doesn't think you like her that way."

"What? Echo you know I like her."

"Then go tell her, you idiot."

Deciding to take Echo's advice, he walked into Tori and Ivy's tent to find Tori reading _Tomorrow, When the War Began._

"Hey Tori."

"Oh. Hi Derby"

"Listen, I just talked to Echo and she said you liked me?" Tori blushed bright red. She was certain she looked like a tomato.

"Yeah, so what if I do." She replied. There was no point in hiding it anymore.

"Well that's good, because I like you too." Tori felt her heart soar. Suddenly, the two found themselves leaning in. When their lips met, they both definitely felt something. Eventually, the two were engaged in a full-on make out session. Eventually, the two heard a cough. They snapped their heads around to see a very smug-looking Adam and Echo.

"Alright Adam, you know what you have to do." Said Echo.

"Fine. I take your damn watch tonight." Replied Adam, Echo just smirked at him.

"Wait. You two had bets on if we got together?" asked Derby

"Oh, God no. We all knew it would happen. We had bets on _when._" Said Echo.

"Derby, I need you to go on watch now." Said Adam, going back into leader mode.

"Okay. See you later Tori." Derby said as he pecked her on the cheek. Tori went back to reading while Adam and Echo wandered back to their tent.

"Adam, we need to talk." Said Echo

"About what?"

"I know that you're hallucinating. I followed you when you went on your walk earlier." Adam felt . . . actually he didn't know what he felt.

"Well, I don't want to break it to the group yet. I don't want them walking around thinking their leader's bonkers. What do you think, Echo?"

"I think . . ."

**Mwahahahahaha. Cliffhanger! Please don't hate me for it. This is actually the first decision I'll let you make. You get to choose wether Echo says to reveal Adam's hallucinations or not. Adam will agree no matter what she says, so choose wisely. Leave your vote in your review. If you think Derby and Tori's relationship accelerated too fast, don't blame me! My friend Lisa (please note, Lisa is a girl who is my friend. She is not, repeat, IS NOT my girlfriend. We get enough heckling about that at school) wanted the chapter were they got together pretty early, and my damn personal honour code prevents me from disagreeing (my code of honour does not forbid me from pinning the blame in a girl if it's their fault). Plus she can be pretty scary/violent when she's angry; and that's made worse by the fact my code strictly forbids me from hitting a girl. See ya, mates!**


	5. Chapter 5

**G'day mates. Sorry for not updating in a while. This time it's a combination of homework and the fact I finally found a girl crazy enough to go out with me. Yes it's Lisa, so no-one can heckle us anymore! Anyway I must inform you that OCs to join the group will not be taken anymore. However, a new round of OCs will be accepted, and the criteria will be posted at the end of this chapter.**

**Shoutout to DisneychannelWriter207, who submitted the 2****nd**** OC**

**Special thanks (I only give these to people who I think deserve 10 shoutouts) to LoveShipper, who has reviewed every chapter so far.**

**Moving on to the story then!**

_Recap:_

_"Adam, we need to talk." Said Echo_

_"About what?"_

_"I know that you're hallucinating. I followed you when you went on your walk earlier." Adam felt . . . actually he didn't know what he felt._

_"Well, I don't want to break it to the group yet. I don't want them walking around thinking their leader's bonkers. What do you think, Echo?"_

_"I think . . ."_

"I think we should tell people we can trust."

"Yeah. That seems like a good idea. Who do you suggest?"

"Probably Tori and Derby. Maybe Ivy too"

"Good idea, but first, I think we need to take a walk. Just the two of us."

The two lovebirds took the route Adam had taken a few hours ago. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a shot grazed the side of Adam's head.

"Hey! Watch where you're shooting, you son of a bitch!" Shouted Echo, while leaning down to Adam. The person who had fired ran over. Echo saw that he had a slight limp. As he got closer, Echo managed to get a good look at him. He had cold, emotionless blue eyes and untidy dark hair that was cut short. He also had a bandage on his right arm that looked quite red.

"You bastard!" yelled Echo. Just as she was about to rip the guy apart, Adam grabbed her waist to hold her back.

"Echo, stop. You're not helping the situation" he whispered into her ear. Reluctantly she calmed herself and turned around. She saw that Adam's head wound was bleeding quite heavily.

"Adam, have you seen your wound?" she asked fearfully.

"It's okay. Head wounds always bleed a lot. They. . ." then he passed out.

"This is your fault! You help me move him to our camp, or I will end you right now!" she shouted, still enraged that this guy had shot her boyfriend.

"Geez girl I'm sorry. I'll help you move him. I need to get this arm looked at anyway and if you've got a good doc, I'm with ya."

The two picked him up and started moving.

* * *

Adam suddenly woke up. All he could recall was that a bullet had grazed him and that the wound was bleeding profusely. Ivy was currently pressing a gauze pad to his head. He tried to sit up, but she simply pushed him back down.

"Adam you're still pretty badly hurt. You need to stay here till I can get you fixed up."

"Nuh-uh. I need to know who shot me."

"I did" a voice said. Adam saw a kid who looked maybe 17 stick his head in the tent.

"Ivy, who's this?" asked Adam

"I'm Hayden. Hayden Saunders" said the kid.

"I'm Adam Young. This is my sister, Ivy."

"Yeah I got the memo. Are you the guy with the crazy girlfriend?" asked Hayden. Adam shot him a death glare. He wasn't going to let Hayden insult Echo again.

"So Hayden, have you introduced yourself to everyone?" asked Adam

"Yeah. Slab's a bit quiet. Your sister's a bit dumb. Your girlfriend's crazy. The other girl's royally shy, and her boyfriend's a pain in the ass. In fact, I'm surprised he hasn't got you guys killed yet. Keeping that collaborator was a bit stupid." Adam knew that Hayden had just insulted nearly everyone. Suddenly, the last sentence hit him.

"What do you mean, collaborator?"

"You've been out for a few days, Adam. Echo and Slab captured a guy who was helping the Koreans. We haven't decided what to do with him yet." Explained Ivy, applying a bandage to Adam's head.

"Okay, you should be good to go. Change the bandage every day. Can't have it getting infected now, can we?"

Adam thanked Ivy, headed out the tent and looked around for Echo.

"Echo, you captured a collaborator?" he asked

"Yeah. We're not too sure what to do with him though"

"We'll probably have to kill him" said Adam. Echo just nodded in agreement. As Adam walked up to the hill to take over watch from Slab, Derby (who'd heard the entire conversation) walked up to him.

"Adam, you can't do this. I know you don't want to. Think about the message your sending Ivy and Echo." He said

"I am thinking about them. I think they need to stay safe. Would you want to risk Tori for this guy?" asked Adam

"Not like this. Just give me the day to talk to everyone, see if I can change their minds."

"We convene at sunset, then what happens, happens. Okay?"

Adam walked off to relieve Slab while Derby went to find Ivy. She was in her tent, reading a book.

"Ivy, are you with Adam on this?" he asked.

"He's a threat. Threats need to be eliminated." She stated, matter-of-factly.

"Ivy-"

"What are supposed to do? Debate about the issue?"

"That's what a civilised society does"

"Who says we're civilised anymore?"

"Now the world we know is gone. But keeping our humanity? That's a choice." **(Now you guys should be able to guess this one. Still, a shoutout awaits you!)**

"Whatever." Ivy retorted. He walked off to find Hayden. The two didn't exactly get along, but he was hoping that Hayden would see reason. He found Hayden over by the ammo stash.

"What are you here for, Derbotsford?" he half-sneered

"I came to change your mind. Now I know you and I don't see eye-to-eye on much. But there's seven of us, and one of him."

"There's thousands of them."

"He's scared half to death. What are we saying if we kill him?"

"Listen Derby, I get what you're trying to do, and you've got balls for doing it. But you're wrong. Dead wrong."

Derby simply walked away in frustration. He sat down on a log about 20 metres from the camp. An obviously concerned Tori sat down next to him.

"Hey baby what's wrong?" she asked.

"No-one thinks that we should keep that guy alive."

"I do. The way I see it, if we kill him, we're no better than the Koreans are. Day in, day out, they murder hundreds of people for no reason."

Feeling that he had an ally, Derby felt as if an enormous weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Thanks Tori. I appreciate the support."

"Do you appreciate it when I do this?" she said while nipping his earlobe.

"Later Tori. Right now, let's just get to know each other." he said. Tori was about to start speaking when Adam came over.

"What is it, Adam?" asked Derby.

"Guys I don't exactly know how to say this, so I'll just be blunt. I'm hallucinating."

Derby and Tori just sat there stunned. They knew Adam had been stressed out lately, just not this much.

"W-when did this start?" Derby managed to get out.

"The day I was shot. I went for a walk and saw my mom and dad there. Like they were still alive."

"But your mom is alive, Adam." said Tori.

"No, she's not. When I went into town a few days ago, I kinda-sorta-maybe had an incident with the Russian that resulted in my mother being machine-gunned in the street. Ivy doesn't know yet. Please don't tell anyone else; that's the last thing I need right now."

"Your secret's safe with us Adam." Derby and Tori said simultaneously.

"Alright, come on. The meeting's about to start and we're waiting on you two." Said Adam, smirking. The two lovebirds blushed and followed Adam back to camp.

"So, what does everyone think?" asked Adam.

"The way I see it, there's only one way to move forward." Replied Hayden. That was when Derby spoke up.

"Killing him. I mean, why bother? The decision's already made."

"Well if people think he should be spared, I want to know." Adam replied

"Well only Tori and I are on that page, so why even bother? If we kill this guy, we only prove one thing: that we are _not_ any better than the Koreans. We're better than this, and I know it. If we go through with this, it only proves that we're weaker than we thought."

"We all know what needs to be done." Said Hayden

Suddenly all of Derby's frustrations boiled up. But he kept his cool (barely) before walking out the room. However, before he left he made a declaration he never thought he'd have to.

"This group's broken." Hayden walked out after him,

"Derby, you have got to be the single whiniest brat I've ever had the misfortune of meeting. If it wasn't for these guys, you'd have been dead a long time ago. But instead they took you in. The least you could do is go along with their decisions."

"FUCK YOU HAYDEN!" yelled Derby. The rest of the group ran outside to see what the commotion was about, only to see Derby staring Hayden down.

"My parents went on holiday to Ottawa a few days before the attack. They could be alive, dead or worse. AND I DON'T KNOW OKAY?! SO GIVE ME A FUCKING BREAK!" The rest of the group stood there, stunned. Hayden's expression changed.

"Oh Jesus Derby. . . I'm sorry man." He said, regretting his earlier comments

"So Adam, reached a decision yet?" asked Slab, desperately trying to get the topic away from Derby's current rage-fest. Adam nodded his head, and opened his mouth. . .

**Mwahahahahaha! This is the second decision I'll let you influence. Do they kill or spare the** **collaborator. Let it be known that since I have a girlfriend now, updates will be less frequent. I at least want 20 reviews before I post the next chapter, but I'm not too fussed.**

**Here is the criteria I promised for the next round of OCs. They are soldiers, if you're wondering.**

**Name  
Age  
Rank  
Unit. You have three choices for this. Navy SEALs, Delta Force, or Free Canadian Army Special Forces. Please note that the SEALs follow US navy rank structure, DF follows US Army rank structure, and goes without saying that the FCASF follow Canadian Army ranks.  
New guy or grizzled veteran? Both have their pros and cons, so choose wisely. For instance, the new guy is a lot more eager to fight, but has a worrying tendency to crack under fire. The veteran will keep calm under fire, but is a bit more pessimistic.  
Respectful of guerrilas or not? This is very important as it will make or break the soldier's relationship with Adam and co.**

**Random shoutout to Baby Porcupine-Cute but DEADLY because she is just an awesome writer. I would definitely recommend checking out her stories. See ya, mates!**


	6. Chapter 6

**G'day mates. Sorry for not updating in a while. I've been really busy, what with the copious amounts of homework, learning to drive and then having to keep Lisa happy as well. There are a couple of steamy moments in this chapter, so don't say I didn't warn ya. Moving on to the story then!**

"_Oh Jesus Derby. . . I'm sorry man." He said, regretting his earlier comments_

"_So Adam, reached a decision yet?" asked Slab, desperately trying to get the topic away from Derby's current rage-fest. Adam nodded his head, and opened his mouth. . . _

"We'll keep him alive. At least for now." He said. Everyone else seemed to agree. Derby was still red-faced. After a little prompting from Tori, he calmed down. When Adam got back to his tent, he folded out a map. After some careful studying, he decided that they would hit the bridge next. Suddenly, Echo walked in.

"Hey, Adam" She said.

"Oh, hey Echo" He responded.

"So listen, I've been thinking-" She began

"You know I warned you about that"

"We haven't really had a lot of time together recently"

"Well . . . we have now" He said.

Just as Echo was about to protest, Adam swooped in and captured her lips with his own. Her protests were muffled, but she eventually caved. Gradually, the kiss became a bit heated. Adam's hands drifted down to Echo's hips, while Echo moved her hands around Adam's neck. Eventually, Adam moved away from Echo's lips and began to kiss down her neck. Echo was trying so hard not to moan. Adam then found a particularly sensitive spot and sucked on it. This time, she couldn't help but moan. Echo began to lay back, with Adam on top of her.

* * *

Derby and Tori were in the tent next to Adam and Echo. They were still up, reminiscing about times before the war. Suddenly, they heard loud noises coming from Adam and Echo's tent.

"Derby, do you think we should-" Began Tori.

"NO! Absolutely positively not!" He shouted.

* * *

The next morning, Adam and Echo were the last to wake up. Adam then explained his carefully laid-out plan. While Ivy and Hayden used the sniper rifle to hit the North Koreans from afar, the rest of them would attack the bridge. The plan was risky, but they all realised that the bridge had to go down no matter what. That night, they snuck out to set the bomb.

The next day, the group was in position around the bridge. Tori then suddenly noticed something

"Adam, those guys with the gold ropes on their uniforms, who are they?" She asked.

"Generals, if we're lucky. The bomb may take them down with the bridge. If everything goes according to plan" He said. _But it never does, does it?_

Suddenly, he saw the North Korean major in charge of the town's garrison look directly at him, and then, almost mockingly, wave the bomb at him.

"AMBUSH!" Shouted Adam. Korean LAVs and tanks poured into the area, supported by a whole mess of infantry. Needless to say, the group was outgunned. Ivy and Hayden did what they could to cover them, but it was no use. Adam raised his AK and fired a short burst at a pair of Koreans, who dropped dead seconds later. The group adopted a leapfrog retreat. Some would lay down cover fire, while the others retreated. The tactic worked until a KPA* helicopter gunship showed up and began blasting them with rockets. Hayden broke out the RPG and fired at the helicopter, hitting the tail rotor. However, three more showed up.

"DON'T BUNCH UP! KEEP MOVING!" Adam shouted, barking instructions to the others.

"Low on ammo!" Shouted Tori

"I'm out!" Shouted Derby. Adam tossed him another magazine, telling him to make every bullet count.

Ivy and Hayden weren't exactly having a nice time, even on their sniper's perch. There were too many targets for Ivy to take out, and Hayden couldn't spot them fast enough. When Adam and the rest of the group arrived at their location, the two climbed down the tree and sprinted after them. Suddenly, a tank shell exploded near the two, rendering Ivy unconscious. Hayden had a choice: He could either flee with the rest of the group, or charge back in to save Ivy and get separated from the others. He chose the latter.

Braving tanks, LAVs, gunships and infantry, he sprinted across the exposed ground, picked up Ivy and ran toward the town. There he found shelter in an abandoned house. Now he and Ivy were alone, with little food, water and ammunition with them. He would have to patch up Ivy any way he could. It wasn't until just now that he noticed just how perfectly her hair fell around her face, or how beautiful she looked when she was asleep-_Knock it off Hayden! This isn't you! _He thought. Besides, he was a stone-cold bastard, who would ever like him?

* * *

When Adam, Echo, Tori, Derby and Slab arrived back at the camp, it was only then that they realised that Hayden and Ivy were missing. Slab was currently on watch, Adam was freaking out, and Echo, Derby and Tori were desperately trying to calm him down.

"They could be dead or worse! I'm a horrible leader!" Adam sobbed. Tired of this, Tori promptly grabbed her rifle and cold-cocked Adam in the side of the head. Adam fell to the ground, unconscious. Derby seemed to be grateful and even Echo looked relieved.

"Right thank God for that. Now the way I see it, we have two options: One, search the town for them, or two, stay here. Who's for two?" asked Echo.

"Two sounds pretty good to me, Echo" Said Tori. Derby couldn't believe what he was hearing. Come nightfall, he would find the two.

That night, Derby had everything packed: His rifle, pistol, ammo, knife and even a makeshift first-aid kit to take with him. After planting a soft kiss on Tori's forehead, he left.

* * *

Ivy was conscious now, and Hayden had one a pretty good job patching up the wound on her arm. Ivy decided to ask a question that had been bugging her since they met this guy.

"Hayden, why do you have so much hatred for the Koreans?" She asked.

"When I was just a kid, my parents went on vacation to North Korea. They never came back. They could be alive, dead, imprisoned or maybe even worse. That's how I know how Derby felt when he raged his head off at me. After that, I started to push people away. My friends, my family. Everyone. I felt like I had no purpose. Then the invasion happens and I find you guys. It was like a Godsend." He said.

"Why?" She asked

"Because I finally saw who true friends are. They're the people who never abandon you when you're in need. I remember I have this silly little crush on a girl. She's a bit on the less intelligent side, but she's funny and very beautiful."

"Do you think that she might be dead, Hayden?"

"No she's definitely alive."

"What makes you so confident?"

"Well she's tough to kill and she's sitting right in front of me" Hayden immediately mentally kicked himself for saying that.

"Well maybe this girl does have feelings for you" Ivy responded. Their faces grew closer. Hayden slid his arms around Ivy's waist and Ivy's arms went around his neck. Their lips then met in an explosion of long-suppressed feelings. Hayden ran his tongue ever so lightly over Ivy's lips, who gladly let him in. As their tongues wrestled, Ivy wrapped her legs around Hayden's waist. Ivy whimpered slightly when Hayden lips left her own. Suddenly, she felt Hayden kissing down her neck. She tried so hard not to let out a moan. He then bit down on a particularly sensitive area, causing her to gasp in pleasure. Suddenly, the door opened.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

**There you go, a couple of steamy moments and an unlikely pairing. Don't worry, there will be a steamy Derby x Tori moment next chapter. Also, check chpt. 5 for the soldier OC form. Also, I will only be accepting Delta Force and FCASF soldiers (1 each). See ya, mates!**


End file.
